


between our narrow space (this tension gets higher)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Facials, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light degradation, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Jongin gets horny and wants Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol is more than willing to help.





	between our narrow space (this tension gets higher)

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: **Deep-Throating** | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks
> 
> Title taken from [Baby Don't Stop by NCT U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0DqRstCgj4)

He was rummaging through the cabinets, deciding on what to make for dinner when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He made a small noise of confusion, looking down to see who had captured him in a surprise back hug. He felt his heart skip a few beats when a familiar pair of tanned arms came into view. He felt something dig into his shoulder before hot, warm air was breathed against his ear.

“Hi, Chanyeollie hyung.” He shivered when Jongin’s low, sultry voice murmured in his ear. He swallowed thickly, fingers nervously skirting over the wide palms resting against his clothed stomach. He was momentarily distracted by the blazing heat that seeped through his shirt from Jongin’s chest--holy  _ fuck  _ he was shirtles--but managed to pay attention when he heard his voice close to his ear again. 

“Can you do something for me?” He asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a request. It made something inside Chanyeol cave in immediately and he found himself nodding before he could even realize it.

“Of course. Anything you need.” Jongin let out a soft laugh, his hands idly rubbing against the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt as he crowded him closer to the cabinets. He let out a small noise when his knees knocked into the bottom cabinets, but he froze when he felt something poke his lower back.  _ ‘Oh _ .’ He bit his lower lip, letting his hands rest on the countertop as Jongin subtly rocked his hips forward.

“Anything, Chanyeollie hyung?  _ Anything  _ I want?” One of his hands slipped under Chanyeol’s shirt, nails lightly scratching against the hard ridges of his stomach as he let his teeth lightly drag over the ridge of Chanyeol’s ear. He tried to swallow back the whimper building in his throat, but failed to hide it when Jongin trailed his fingers down to play with the hem of his underwear. Chanyeol felt his whole body flush with heat, aware that he was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of tight boxer briefs.

“Anything you want, Jonginnie.” The nickname slipped past his lips unconsciously, his breath catching when Jongin let out a low sound and rolled his hips forward. It was Chanyeol’s turn to groan then, head tipping back when he felt how hard Jongin was.

“What if I wanted you to drop to your knees and choke on my cock? Would you do that for me, hyung?” His voice was just as low as it was before, but there was something much darker--much  _ hotter  _ coloring his words as the tips of his fingers slipped past the waistband of Chanyeol’s underwear. He let out a choked noise, body trembling when he felt teeth nibble on the soft skin behind his ear.

“Is..is that what you wanted to ask me?” He questioned softly, bucking into the deft fingers toying with the tip of his cock. Jongin hummed, brushing his nose along Chanyeol’s cheek as his other hand came up to grip his jaw. Chanyeol let out a shaky breath when Jongin’s fingers lightly touched his lips. He obediently followed the unspoken demand, opening his mouth wide enough for four of his fingers to slip inside and press down on his tongue. A muffled whimper escaped his mouth before he could stop it, shivering when the fingers moved deep enough to brush the back of his throat.

“It’s been so long since we’ve played together, Chanyeollie. I missed your pretty mouth so much.” He shivered when Jongin slowly started to jerk him off, his teeth mapping out marks on the side of Chanyeol’s neck as he slowly rocked his hips against the small of his back.

“Do you want that, Chanyeollie hyung? Do you want to be my good little cockslut and choke on my cock?” Chanyeol let loose another pathetic whimper, bending his knees some to he could grind back against Jongin’s obvious bulge. ‘ _ Yes, yes, yes please I want- _ ’ He chanted inside his mind, tongue swirling around the digits in his mouth. It was a poor substitute for his cock, but it was the only thing in his mouth and he was aching to taste Jongin on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed when Jongin dug his teeth into the side of his neck hard enough to leave the area stinging in pain.

“You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you, hyung? Practically drooling at the chance to have me in your mouth.” He chuckled, biting another mark into the wide expanse of Chanyeol’s neck. Jongin retracted his fingers after a few more moments, ignoring Chanyeol’s low whine when he did so.

“Don’t worry, Chanyeollie, I’ll give you exactly what you want.” He soothed, curling his wet fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. He yanked his head back to rest against his shoulder and Chanyeol finally caught sight of his boyfriend. His bright fuchsia hair hung limply over his dark eyes, lips slightly swollen and cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

“I’m gonna need a verbal response before we start anything, hyung.” He mumbled, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. 

“Yes, _please yes_. Can we just-”

“That’s all I needed to hear, Chanyeollie hyung.”

**~~~~**

He slowly lowered his mouth down, eyes closed as he tried to get a handle on his breathing. This wasn’t his first time taking Jongin’s entire cock in his mouth, but it had been a while. ‘_Breath through your nose, watch for teeth._’ He moaned when the tip of his dick bumped against the back of his throat, his thoughts melting away when he managed to sink even lower without waiting to take a breath.

“_Fuck_.” Jongin hissed out, fingers gripping Chanyeol’s hair tight enough to hurt. But he didn’t move his head. Not yet, anyway. Chanyeol was distantly thankful that his boyfriend was being considerate enough not to start fucking his face just yet, but he was too preoccupied with his mouth to truly acknowledge Jongin’s consideration.

His lips were stretched almost painfully wide, tongue heavy with the weight of his cock and nose brushing up against the neat patch of hair Jongin kept. It was a struggle to breath, but that was arguably the best part about deepthroating to Chanyeol. His senses were full of  _ Jongin, Jongin, Jongin _ and he was ready to burst from the feeling _ . _

He only pulled back when he started seeing dark spots in his vision. He coughed afterwards, soaking up the soft pets Jongin gave him before diving back in for more. Once he made it to the base again he tightened his lips and swallowed, a muffled whimper falling from his stretched lips when Jongin bucked his hips up. He blinked open his eyes and looked up to lock eyes with Jongin, tears falling down his cheeks when he swallowed around his cock again. He groaned and ran a rough hand trough Chanyeol’s bangs, holding them back as he watched Chanyeol slowly slide back an inch before going back for more.

“You’re so pretty like this, Chanyeollie hyung.” His voice was quiet, but there was a lowness to it that had Chanyeol’s cock twitching. Jongin let one of his hands slide down to spread against the side of Chanyeol’s face, guiding him on and off his cock as more praises spewed from his mouth.

“You so good at this, hyung. So perfect at taking my cock.” His light grip turned a little firmer, his other hand coming down to cradle the other side of his face as he controlled the pace. Chanyeol eagerly let him, keeping his eyes locked with Jongin’s as he rocked his hips forward. He gagged because of it, but he didn’t let that stop the flow as he forced his mouth to swallow again. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck your face, Chanyeollie? D’you want me to do that?” Jongin asked, pulling him completely off his dick to get a response.

“Y..yeah,” He croaked out, his cock jerking when Jongin curled his fingers into his hair. He groaned as his fingers roughly pulled his head forwards, mouth falling open as Jongin forced his cock down his throat. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyelids but he ignored them, mind solely focused on the warm, heavy weight filling up his mouth. He swirled his tongue around as much as he could, hallowing his cheeks and sucking when Jongin snapped his hips forward. The slow and easy pace from before had morphed into a fast, hard  _ fuck  _ that left Chanyeol scrambling to cach up.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, hyung. You looked so wrecked already, but you so clearly want--no, you  _ need  _ more." He spat through grit teeth, groaning out a curse when Chanyeol let out a cracked, muffled moan.

"I'm right, aren't I? You need this. You need to feel like the cockslut you are on the inside, don't you, my Chanyeollie?" He rasped, hips stuttering when Chanyeol's hands came up to grip his thighs. 

"I'm so close, hyung." Jongin gasped out, fingers digging into Chanyeol's scalp as his thrusts started becoming uneven. He hummed low in his throat, eyes trained on the sweat sliding down Jongin's neck as he swirled his tongue.

"Where? In your mouth? Your face? Where do you want me to finish?" Chanyeol used one of his fingers to point to his cheek.

"Your face, Chanyeollie?" He nodded as best he could, whining when Jongin scraped one of his nails against the curve of his ear.  _ 'Fuck _ .' He felt his cock give an excited twitch at the motion.

"Touch yourself." He barked and Chanyeol immediately brought a hand to his dick, messily stroking himself as Jongin continued to rock his hips forward. The air was filled with their low moans, the lewd echo of wet slurping and the low sounds of heavy breathing. It didn't take much longer before Jongin slipped his cock out and held it in front of Chanyeol's face.

He eagerly watched as Jongin wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off fast and rough. Chanyeol copied his movements, tiny shivers wracking his body as the sensations started to get to him. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, listening to Jongin's heavy pants and the sound of his hand stroking over his cock. He was so close to the edge himself, but he just needed that small  _ push _ to fully-

He let out a broken whimper when he felt hot, sticky strands land on his forehead, cheeks and eyelids. He suddenly felt his own climax start, mouth falling open and a loud moan building low in his throat as the feelings washed over him like a tidal wave. He didn't know how long it lasted, but by the time he opened his eyes his entire body was shivering minutely and sweat and cum were drying on his face.

"C'mon, Chanyeollie, let's go get you cleaned up." Jongin soft voice caught his attention and he looked up. He was still naked, but there was a washcloth in his hand and a warm smile covering his face. Chanyeol returned the smile, sighing out when Jongin leaned over and wiped his face clean. 

"I wanna take a shower now." He mumbled, grinning when that earned him a quiet snort.

"Let's go then, because I'm about five minutes away from passing out." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but dutifully stood up and dragged a quickly flagging Jongin to their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
